


I wanna try (even though I could fail)

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Reynir and Tuuri dress up for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Kiraly! Reynir and Tuuri dressed up as Judy and Nick from Zootopia. The lyrics are from Shakira's [Try Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6rP-YP4c5I), also from the movie.


End file.
